Geo's World Lost Episode: "The Murder of Geo Guy"
You know Geo's World, that show on ABC, right? Well, there is ONE time, there was an episode that WASN'T supposed to be aired, but ACCIDENTALLY was. All of the viewers who have seen it were scared to death. They phone-called ABC with complaints that this episode freaked them out because of the horrible content in it. I worked at Glass Ball Productions the one that Geo G. founded the company, I worked there in 1993, but I got fired from my job in 2004, but while I was walking out of the Glass Ball studio building, I found a VHS tape, which had a more familiar name. It was labeled "Geo's World, unaired episode". As you would know, I was suspicous. I picked up the tape and took it home. I got out my old VHS player, plugged it in, and put in the tape. Man, if only I would take that back. When the intro started to play, the animation looked very rough, like it wasn't finished yet. The audio was also pitched down two octaves and was very distorted. and when it went on the logo, there were flashes of unknown colors. So after the intro, of course, the episode name was shown. The episode was titled "The Murder of Geo Guy". What the hell?! I don't believe it! I just never thought that the main character would die! I was horribly shocked. I just hoped that it would be a morbid joke of some kind, but it wasn't. Well, I finally got to see the episode, and I just knew it wouldn't be pretty. It starts out with Geo Guy walking down the street and goes to Green Bob's house. The animation looks a little bit better here, more like the show's normal quality, although the audio was still very distorted. However, I saw Green Bob looking out the window, with a grim look on his face, and he was giggling evilly. This point reminded me of that in the intro of the Philips CD-I game, Hotel Mario, Bowser was hiding behind two mushrooms, laughing evilly. Then Geo Guy arrives at Green Bob's house. The animation goes back to looking rough again, even more so than the intro. The audio is no longer distorted, however. Geo Guy enters the house, and looks all around for Green Bob. "Green Bob! Are you there?" he shouted. "Oh, I'm here alright." whispered Green Bob. Geo Guy heard what he said clearly and found Green Bob sitting in the corner of his room. "Um, Green Bob," asked Geo Guy. "What's the matter?" Green Bob looks up at Geo Guy, and he still had that evil look on his face. He says in a oddly "deep" voice "Oh, hello there, Geo Guy, I've been expecting you." Geo Guy is suspicious about Green Bob. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I want to tell you something." he said. Geo Guy then says, "What do you need to tell me?" Green Bob says, "Look over there!" Geo Guy then answers saying "Where?!" Green Bob then answers, In a very creepy demonic voice "SAY GOODBYE''." Then Green Bob pulls out a gun and shoots Geo Guy In the gut. Geo Guy, seeming still alive. "'''DIE! DIIIIEEE!!!" shouted Green Bob, and he finished him of with several more shots. Reminds me of when Megatron was shooting Optimus Prime in the old Transformers movie. Then the sky turns to bloody red. Green Bob says, "Ah, Geo Guy. My first victim. Not moving a single muscle after I killed him. Dead as a doornail." Geo Girl then comes out and says, "Geo Guy, we're- '''OH MY GOD! GREEN BOB, HOW COULD YOU?! YOU JUST KILLED GEO GUY!" Green Bob replies, saying "'''SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU'RE ABOUT TO MEET THE SAME FATE THAT GEO GUY HAD!!!" I couldn't even believe that Green Bob swore. Green Bob then pulls out a chainsaw. and Geo Girl's death is cut out and replaced with a black screen, but you can hear the audio of the chainsaw and the screaming from Sally.exe, and eventually after that, Green Bob saying, "Great. Now Geo Girl has been slain. I wonder who is going to be next?" After about 30 seconds of a blank screen, It cuts to Green Bob getting out of his house. For some reason, Green Bob turns red in the scene. Then it cuts to a edited picture of Green Bob with soulless black eyes, small red pupils, and blood coming down from his eyes, while (what sounds like) distorted death metal music is being played in reverse, with the bloodcurdling screaming from suicidemouse.avi and chainsaw sounds laid over the music. The scene happens for about 20 seconds. Then it cuts to a scene of Green Bob killing Dr. Beanson, Dr. PBS, Geo Guy 2, Dr. and Liz with a scythe. After killing them, he stood on top of them, with the same red eyes from before. Then Green Bob says "EXCELLENT, NOW ALL THAT IS LEFT IN 123 GEO'S WORLD IS LITTLE GUY." The animation on this scene goes up in quality, about to the real show. Then it cuts to a blank screen with the Sonic.exe screaming and chainsaw sound effects played throughout it. Then it cuts to a scene of Little Guy dead, with a chainsaw in his body. Green Bob then shouts in a distorted voice "GOODBYE, LITTLE GUY! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!". The scene went to static for 7 seconds before going to a scene where Green Bob is standing on a rock crying. Green Bob says "Oh no, what have I done?" Green Bob began to cry. Green Bob put his hands on his face and cried. He cried really loudly and super loud. So loud it felt like ear rape and I had to turn down the volume with the remote. Screaming is heard in the background. the screen switches to a dog's dead body in the ground laying. This moment was shown for no reason, and I laughed a bit because this scene was kind of random. Then it shows Green Bob at a desk. In front of him was a paper and a pencil. Green Bob then gripped the pencil in his hand and began writing. He spoke out loud as he wrote: "''I can’t take it much longer. There is no way that I will be happy without my friends. They made me what I am today. I am thankful for them. But now, with them dead, I just have no purpose in life. There is no way I can live with myself without my friends. If they are dead… then I should die, too. Goodbye everyone else in the world. I’m sorry for hurting anyone for doing this, but… I just can’t live like this, without my friends. '''If anyone finds this note, then I am probably dead…" There was then no noise. No noise at all except for Green Bob saying “Goodbye…”. The camera pans over to reveal a rope is hanging from a ceiling. Green Bob then brings the nose around his neck, and stands up on a stool. He sighs and kicks the stool from under him, and his body drops faster than a lead balloon. Green Bob hangs there, and the camera cuts to static. When the camera starts up again, what I saw scared the crap out of me. It was Green Bob… he was hanging. The camera stayed on him, as his body swung sideways. The note he made was pinned on him. The camera cuts to static and the episode ends, with a black screen and text saying: "Everyone in 123 Geo's World and Green Bob died. The series is over. Goodbye." Then the credits roll, for some reason only listing: Writer: Geo G. The VCR oddly shut itself off. I took the tape and mailed it to my friend with a note saying: "I can't take it anymore. This tape scared me. Please. DESTROY IT. I will ''NEVER ''watch the episode again." I had nightmares about this episode, sometimes I dreamt about the episode. Sometimes I saw that edited picture of Green Bob at night when I'm trying to sleep, just out of the corner of my eye. It's always brief, but I could always feel it watching me. I sure hope Green Bob won't murder me in my sleep. Category:TrollPastas